


Locked Toguether

by peik0nek0



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, First Time, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peik0nek0/pseuds/peik0nek0
Summary: Goten and Trunks got locked for not listen to Vegeta's warnings
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1

It’s early morning at Mount Paozu, birds chirp and steam goes out the chimney of the little capsule house at the clearing.

Goten styles his bangs in front of the mirror humming a catchy song. He winks at his reflection, proud of the results, ready to go. As he turns the door’s handle an invisible pressure forces his knuckles against it. Instinctively the young warrior pulls out his hand but the door swings back, hitting his forehead with it’s edge.

Later, at school, the teen passes by a group of girls in the hall. ‘Ladies’, he bobs his head waving his bangs. They giggle regardless of the massive aid band on his forehead. Goten smiles to himself and keeps walking, until something ethereal tugs his right earlobe.

At midday, under the street trees, the boy walks home his little nice, Pan. He is late, ‘What about a race?’

‘I can’t fly’.

‘Sure you do’. Goten lifts and throws his niece above the trees, jumping immediately after her, so fast nobody notices anything but some sudden wind and some falling leaves.

In mid air the preschooler holds herself effortlessly. ‘I didn’t mean that’, she corrects the so-called adult in charge when he reaches her altitude. ‘Daddy doesn’t want me to!’ She yells as the impulse takes him higher. Her voice is muted by the mesmerizing, cloudless, bright blue sky in front of him.

Upset, Pan crosses her arms and huffs. Without slowing down Goten passes her again. She dives in and catches her uncle before he hits the ground.

2

At Capsule Corp, the new lab recruits, all young brilliant minds, in white coats tour the installations. They compulsorily take notes or nod to every one of Bulma’s insightful remarks. The genius puts her fists on her hips, basking in their admiration; after all she had left them agape with the last one. But then they start bending to the sides like a fan as if she were blocking the view. She turns around to inspect the annoying distraction and finds, behind the glass walls, her teenage son in a loose tank top, inadvertently showing off the tone and definition no human can have. She rushes out.

‘What the hell are you doing here?! You should be at school.’

The teen pats her shoulder, ‘Relax mom. It’s such a beautiful day to waste’, and continues to the vending machine. He pushes some buttons and gets an ice cream cup, then he casually leaves through the exit hall. ‘Vegeta!’ She calls out his father.

The astonished recruits stand behind the glass wall, listening to everything by the open door.

3

Trunks lays on the grass of Capsule’s green yard with his head resting on his palms and the ice cream cup on his chest. He enjoys the warm kiss of the sun on his skin until an unexpected weight pushes out all the air in his lungs. In panic he sits to catch his breath. Once calm, he picks the fallen package on his hand and weights it with upside down movements.

Vegeta raises one eyebrow, at the scene. Bulma pushes him, ‘There, talk to him’. The prince looks back at her, she is frowning, he groans and gives some steps to the boy before he wrinkles his nose.

‘Did you train today?’ Bulma hears Vegeta ask their son, and facepalms.

‘No’, the teen doesn’t look at his father focusing on opening the package.

‘Did you fuse?’, the genius raises her arms in frustration.

‘No’, Trunks slowly takes his first spoon.

Patience lost, the prince crosses his arms, ‘Where’s Kakaroto’s clone?’,

‘He is….’, the heir closes his eyes while sucking slowly the spoon clean. Vegeta turns his head to the side disgusted by such a display of vulgar manners.

A tremendous pressure closes on Trunks wrist, forcing him to release the cold cup. His blue eyes follow the rolling dessert to his father’s white boots. The sayan picks it up, inspects the package and recognizes the logo.

4

In a dark room, seated at the edge of the bed holding a paper cup in his hands, Vegeta was lost in the minuscule city lights outside the window, indifferent, all of them, as those of his long trips on his space pod. Every light year had brought him to that room, to that bed, where a very pregnant woman kicked his back maniacally with her fragil barefoot feet. She wanted more of the frozen fruit cream, and she wanted him to bring it to her.

5

The ice cream evaporates on Vegeta’s hand, Bulma gulps, and Trunks stands up.

‘I gotta find Goten’, the teen announces and runs to take off.

The prince throws the package and grabs his son’s ankle in mid air, ‘You’re going nowhere!’

‘I can’t sense him!’, Trunks shakes his leg trying to release himself, it’s useless. He powers up; his hair raises, his eyes flicker to cyan, the air around him gets electrified, he yowls. His father pulls him and releases a chop to his nape. Goku appears from nowhere to catch the limp body by the waist to instantly disappear.

Vegeta rushes back to Bulma, ‘Hurry woman, the radar’

‘Trunks lost it’

‘Dam kid’

‘He is a good kid’, she corrects, ‘He was gathering the balls for tomorrow’s bingo.’

‘What bingo?’

‘You forgot my birthday didn’t you?’

‘He is gone. You want the balls or not?’

‘I’ll make you a new one.’


	2. Chapter 2

6

At Mr. Satan’s Mansion, Goten lays peacefully on a sofa. Videl takes off the aid band from his forehead in one fell swoop. The sleeper remains still, so she proceeds to spray some disinfectant on the wound. Her brother in law jumps to the sofa’s armrest and perches himself there. She rolls her eyes.

Gohan fixes his glasses, ‘Goten, we counted on you to pick up Pan from the daycare. Instead she had to fly you home unconscious.’

‘Am I grounded, Daddy?’, sensing the distress in her voice, the teen descends to stand in front of his little nice.

‘It was my idea, it’s my fault’

‘Of course you are not, sweetie’,Videl tries to soothe the child. ‘We just want to know what happened’

‘Uncle Goten fainted’

‘Did he hit his head before or after?’, Gohan asks.

‘Before’, Goten clarifies.

‘Were you attacked?’

‘No. It was the sky’

The couple look at each other and say in unison ‘The Sky?’

With all his conviction he answers,‘It was blue!’ 

‘That’s it. I’ll take you home and talk to mom.’

Goten bows ‘I’m really sorry. It won’t happen again. You don’t have to do that, brother.’

‘It’s for your own good; you may be sick’. The boy raises his big puppy eyes, pleading in silence.

That trick won’t work again, Gohan vows to himself. He moves closer to his little brother to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but wrinkles his nose instead, ‘Did you fuse today?’

‘No?’ the teen answers confused by the question.

‘I’d ask Trunks’, Goten pouts.

Suddenly Goku appears next to Gohan with cargo shorts and tan legs hanging from his right arm.

‘Goten?!...’, the sayan looks over his shoulder.

‘Trunks!’, Goten screams. The walls crack, his eyes go white, his arms and face veins pop up and he emits a harrowing cry. Pan squishes her mother’s hand. Goku drops the body and punches his youngest right in the face, leaving him knockout, fallen over the carpet.

Everybody remains in silence until, behind her mother’s leg, Pan asks, ‘Why is Trunks in uncle Goten?’

‘I don’t know’ replies the perplexed academic, still looking at the boys on the floor.

Videl lifts her daughter. ‘Maybe the fusion went wrong’

‘You’re right. The metamorans should know’, Goku disappears again.

Gohan looks at the worried eyes of his wife and daughter. He thinks of his master as he usually does when he finds himself lost. He lifts his little brother and his best friend in one arm each. ‘I’ll take them to the Look Out’.

  
7

At the Look Out, Dende rushes to welcome Gohan. He stops cold at the unexpected sight, ‘What happened to them?’

‘I’m… not sure. Could you check them, please?’

The oldest hybrid put the boys down, the healer kneel in front of them and hover his hands over their bodies. ‘They are not badly wounded but their Ki is locked, it can’t flow to heal them.’

‘Can you unlock them?’

‘It would take forever. Their kis are intertwined to the last fiber. They will heal at human pace thought. We just need to be patient’, the young namekian finished with a smile.

‘That’s a relieve’

‘I’ll ask Mr. Popo to prepare a room for them’

‘Thanks Dende. You’re very considerate’

‘It’s the least I could do. Yesterday they stopped the incursion of Garlic Jr.’

‘Garlic Jr.! How did he come back?’

‘We suspect there is a hidden link between Earth and the Dead Zone.’

‘We must find it.’

‘Mr. Piccolo is on it.’

‘I’d better go help him. Please take care of them’, Gohan takes off waving his good bye.

  
8

Crossing the sky in a blur, Vegeta curses under his breath his own blood for his life choices. The proud warrior descends where the radar shows six blinking dots in the ruins below him. As his boots touch the ground he recognizes the green tall figure among the piles of rocks carrying two marred backpacks, one with hand painted numbers, 510, the other with the Capsule logo on it. 

‘There won’t be frivolities this year’, sentences Piccolo. Vegeta doesn’t have time to play, so he charges up to finish it fast. The other alien uses that window of opportunity to throw at him one radar after another. The sayan catches them one on each hand, letting go of his.

’Go on, check for yourself’. The devices have cracks and bruises but are still working so he does as told. No matter how much the prince zooms out the screens, the last ball doesn’t appear in any of the three radars.

He raises his eyes to find Piccolo’s sardonic smile. ‘You know where it is’. 

  
9

Yesterday’s afternoon at the Look Out, Kami Sama was doing some gardening when he sensed an evil ki. Dende walked to the edge to inspect. As a dense dark fog dissipated a huge castle was revealed. Inside there was a little blue demon seated on a throne in front of a large group of his kind, a small army. He was about to send Mr. Piccolo to investigate when Goten arrived at the surroundings.

The boy took out a radar from his backpack. Something round hit his head while he was checking the small screen. Goten caught it before it felt and looked upwards. Trunks was seated on a tree branch eating an apple.

‘You took your sweet time. I’ve gotta make myself comfortable’. The younger teen devoured his fruit in two bites and cleaned the liking juice from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. The heir grossed out. ‘Do you have to behave like a pig?’

‘Were you afraid to go inside the big dark castle alone?’

‘The what?’, the older boy turned around, ‘That wasn’t there!’

‘There’s no reason to be ashamed’ Goten said sincerely.

‘My radar stopped working!’

‘Really?’ Trunks nodded. The other boy drew a big bright smile on his face and hastily flew to the castle.

‘I don’t need a radar to win’. The older one said as he took the lead. He sneaked first through an upper window, hiding his ki, followed close by his friend.

The boys peeped down from an interior balcony. The throne room was full of demons in armor. Soon they found the last dragon ball in the blue hands of the smallest one. Goten took off but Trunks pulled him down by his jeans waist. Smirking back at the fallen, he climbed to the stone rail, just to be thrown down by his t-shirt. The older boy kicked the younger out of balance, but Goten rolled and pinned Trunks to the floor. The roles changed again and again in a cloud of dust and yells. The guards curiously turned their heads at the balcony.

‘Get them down!’ commanded the tiny demon.

As soon as some of their heads were visible behind the balcony rail, the guards were shot with energy blasts. The warriors were more focused on keeping the other down than the demons, nonetheless it was a carnage. Garlic Jr. put the ball on the throne behind him and transformed himself into his bigger muscular form to use his most dangerous technique. His arms drew circles, and a dense darkness formed in between. Everything around was sucked through it including his minions. When the pull devoured the stone rail with an unfortunate guard that was holding on to it, the teens finally acknowledged the danger. They looked at each other, noded and threw galactic doughnuts at the monster. The ki rings encased the demon arms and made him lose the balance, closing the black hole.

With the nuisance gone the hybrids resumed their grappling more violently this time but none of them managed to keep a hold for more than some seconds. The already weakened structure started to crumble as they threw each other against the floor, walls, and pillars, forming craters which some cracks ran up to the dome. Meanwhile the poor encased thing tried to avoid the falling pieces of ceiling rolling from side to side. Regardless of his efforts, one broken block hit his back making the demon scream of pain. Another large piece crushed the throne, sending the ball flying to his open mouth. Afraid of the imminent collapse Garlic Jr. swallowed the sphere and rolled away.


	3. Chapter 3

10

Vegeta taps his fingers on his crossed arms as he listens to Piccolo’s story, ‘Then I took Dende inside to give them some privacy. As you see we need the dragon balls to find and eliminate the wormhole that connects the Dead Zone dimension with this one’

‘Why didn't you stop them?!’ 

‘One: I’m not their babysitter, two: they aren’t kids anymore, and three: they ador...’

‘It is forbidden!’

‘Who says so? Some dead royal sayan?’

‘Mated males explode without a baby to suck the accumulated ki.’

‘Can they get pregnant?’

‘No. they are both males!’, the sayan huffs, ‘but what a namekian could understand?’

‘That we came from eggs doesn’t mean we cannot understand.’

‘Those horny idiots had to block each other’s ki. Why do they have to do everything together?!’ the father says more to himself than as a part of the conversation.

‘Do you that everytime you have sex?’

‘No! just when a strong female is found to reproduce.’

’How can’t they tell apart females from males?’

‘It’s hard’, Goku says, appearing next to Vegeta.

The prince jumps back. ‘What the hell are you doing here?’

‘Your ki is the strongest. You should calm down Vegeta’, veins pop up on the prince’s forehead. Distracted by the destruction around him, Goku continues, ‘Did you fight?’

Piccolo answers, ‘No, we are looking for the dragon balls’

‘Right. Bulma’s birthday is tomorrow’

‘Where did you leave Trunks?’ the short sayan demands.

‘At Satan’s.’, Goku smiles with closed eyes and a hand behind his head, ‘I confused him with Goten’.

‘How could you have confused them?’

‘Goten’s ki is in Trunks and Trunks’s is in Goten. They must have messed up a fusion.’

‘That makes a lot of sense’ the namekian comments to Vegeta.

  
11

Having sensed the always unfriendly ki of Vegeta raising, Gohan speeds up over a desolate place, a gray barren landscape, at the top of a dry canyon with only one skeletal tree standing. Not far from it, are the dusty ruins of what must have been a huge stone structure. There he descends hurriedly in between his master and the enraged sayan, and to his surprise his father.

‘Mr. piccolo, Vegeta. Father, you’re back. What did the metamorans say?’, Piccolo blinks amazed.

‘Are you coming from their planet?’, Goku nods.

‘They didn’t know, they said it must be a sayan thing’

‘Dende checked them. Apparently their kis were locked inside but they will heal at human pace.’

‘But they have enough ki to blow planets bigger than this one’, exclaims Piccolo and Goku nods again.

‘Goten went nuts when he saw Trunks. I had to knock him out before he blew up himself.’

‘And you left them together?!’The shortest sayan accuses Gohan, but he answers balmy.

‘Yes, they are under Dende’s care while they recover consciousness’

Piccolo looks at the prince, who looks back at him, to then instruct the Son’s. ‘We have to find the dragon balls before they wake up’. Gohan takes note of the silent interchange between his master and the former mercenary.

‘Unlikely. The radar can’t pick up the seventh signal. We got to separate them.’ claims Vegeta.

‘Something must have swallowed it’, Goku says nonchalantly.

‘Garlic jr.’ answers Piccolo,‘It won’t take long. We must be over him’.


	4. Chapter 4

12

Trunks wakes between the softest sheets he has ever been and next to a familiar warm. He sits and looks at how peacefully his friend sleeps. He kicks the dreamer out of bed.

The hit makes Goten jump awake; disoriented he moves his head from side to side, surveying the surroundings. From behind he hears, ‘Son of a bitch, you locked me.’

Goten turns around offended, with a hand on his chest, and states categorically. ‘I would never’

Trunks kneeling on bed, bents to show the red mark on his nape. ‘Dad had to knock me out before I could explode!’.

Goten touches his swelling nose, broken by his dad, then looks down to those implacable accusing blue eyes in front of him. It settles down into him. ‘Bastard, how did you dare?!’

  
13

The wind was blowing through the ruins, scattering the dust of the collapse castle, when a fist broke through a pile of debris. From the open a white head emerged. Trunks shook his hair and coughed. He hadn’t had time to recover his breath yet when the mound he was stuck in started to slide down; Goten was crawling out under it. The trapped boy noticed his friend’s jeans were ripped on the butt, but didn’t mention it. The free one stood and patted himself all over, in a pointless attempt to clean himself. At the sound of skin instead of fabric, he halted and turned red. Trunks laughed while moving through the mount of rocks, but once out his sweatpants felt. Goten held his belly and pointed at his ashamed friend, as his laugh bent him backwards. The older boy didn’t find it funny at all; it was evident the elastic waistband was broken. The heir put his hands on his pockets to hold his pants up and walk to sit down on a smaller pile. Safe, he took one hand out to check his wrist device. It was smashed. The little screen was broken and black. He exhaled, tired. ‘Let’s go’

‘What about the dragon balls?’ Goten said while stretching to the limit his T-shirt’s back.

‘I’d pick them tomorrow’, the younger boy looked at his surroundings. It was pretty unlikely that someone would find them under the ruins without a radar. Their match wasn’t settled yet.

‘I’ll pick you tomorrow and we’ll come together’

‘Whatever. I just wanna take a shower. Give me a ride’

‘You give me one, I’m tired too.’

‘The capsules are on my backpack’

‘You’ll have to fly, then.’

‘I don’t know you, but I wouldn’t like the wind on my butt’

‘But you can’t go on kinton’

‘I’d hold on you. Besides, you could choose whichever clothes you want at the Capsule before heading home’, Goten thought about his mother's reaction for a moment, he definitely needed a shower too.

‘Whichever?’

‘Whichever’

‘Deal’. Then Goten shouted at the sky, ‘Kinton!’

  
14

‘I just started to live, I don’t wanna die’, takes the older boy out of his remembrances.

‘We won’t. We’ll take our kis out’

Desperately, ‘How? We can’t control it.’

Trunks goes crawling over the spacious bed to Goten. ‘Please stay with me Ten, I need you to figure this out’

Defeated, ‘I don’t know. Don’t ask me. That’s Gotenks level.’

‘You’re a fucking genius’, out of happiness Trunks rise on his knees, takes the raven head from the sides and kisses the still sensible forehead. Goten sights.

‘Sorry’, He moves back. The apology is accepted with a smile.

A devilish smirk forms on his lips. ‘We can’t expel ki, but we could adjust it to the same level.’

‘Then we fuse, and when we defuse everything would be in its place’, the young one finishes, victorious.

Both jump apart at the right distance to start the fuse dance, but when they are raising their knees simultaneously, Trunks looks at his best friend breaking the pose.

‘In case it doesn’t work, I didn’t …. ’, the next words are cut off.

‘Let’s go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, then’. Goten says with a reassuring smile, Trunks gives back a sad one.


	5. Chapter 5

15

As the sayans scavenge the ruins, throwing one rock after another over their shoulders, Gohan asks, ‘Mr piccolo what did I miss? If it is about Goten I have the right to know.’

‘Nothing Shen Ron can’t fix. I’ll explain to you later. I promise.’ The namekian pats his pupil back and sends him away. As he sees the worrying brother descend the pile of rocks with droopy shoulders, his mind drifts to little Pan pulling his antennas. There is something the warrior needs to know before honoring his promise, so he telepathically interrupts the prince’s mental rant. ‘What happens to females?’

He is surprised by the disconnected memories of faceless cooks and servants going by white marbled halls, careful not to step on the red carpets, and others holding trays at the corners of ostentatious rooms at the palace. Swiftly he transits to be surrounded by circle after circle of infants floating in green liquid, to much like regeneration tanks, incubators. Then he hears that well known arrogant voice. ‘They are completely defenseless during pregnancy and completely drained out by the time of delivery. If they want to fight again they must get rid of it before then.’

In awe, ‘But there are so many.’

‘Mostly clones. It is a disgrace for any warrior to get locked.’

  
16

Goku pulls out some robes from under a rock, ‘I got him!’ He exclaims hanging the limp small body by the cape. A ball falls from the swinging body. Goku drops the demon and all turn their heads away out of disgust. To check Garlic Jr. slightly opens one eye and closes it again before anyone could notice. Piccolo throws both backpacks near the last ball, not to touch it, and invokes Shen Ron. The sky turns dark, the majestic dragon appears and asks which is their wish. The tall namekian nods at Vegeta to proceed.

‘I wish Trunks and Goten to be unlocked’

‘It can’t be done’, the dragon refuses. Goku and Gohan look at the disheartened prince.

‘I wish Goten and Trunks to become fe...’ Vegeta jumps to cover Piccolo’s mouth.

Garlic Jr. takes the opportunity and shouts ‘I wish to be…’, he is cut off and gagged by a ki ring coming from behind Shen Ron's right ear. Gotenks pets the dragon’s head and descends among the others. The Sons hug the newcomer while Piccolo looks at Vegeta skeptically.

‘I wish the conduct to the Dead Zone to be eliminated,’ Gohan finally wishes, and smiles at his master.

The dragon eyes shine. The skeletal tree at the palace outskirts disappears.

‘It is done’. All look around, but nothing seems to have changed, nonetheless they trust Shen Ron.

‘What’s your second wish?’ Then Vegeta asks for a present for Bulma and Gotenks hugs him.


	6. Chapter 6

17

At Capsule Corp Goten sits at a window stool with one leg on it and the other hanging. Several floors down the party goes on, the racket and the smell of food reach the window but he doesn’t pay attention, his sight and mind are lost in the sky.

‘Hurry, or there won’t be nothing left’, Trunks yells at him from his bedroom’s door frame.

Goten turns to him, ‘I’m not hungry’

‘We are never not hungry’

‘How could you act as if nothing had happened?’

‘You don’t remember, I don’t remember. It doesn’t count.’

‘What if it weren’t you? I could have killed someone I love’, Goten hides his head behind the arm on his raised knee, losing the frown on his friend’s face.

‘Dad explained to us what happened to sayan females. It doesn’t necessarily have to affect humans in the same way’

‘Mother and Videl used to be fighters, you know. We should have taken your father seriously.’

‘We were what 7, 8? Not in our priorities back then’, Goten pouts at his best friend insensibility and turns his head to the side.

In the silence of his room, Trunks remembers all the hours he’d passed at that same window during the fucked up early years of his parent’s relationship, the constant yelling and bickering, mostly about him. He climbs at the other side of the window, one leg up, one leg hangs, mirroring his friend’s pose. He pokes Goten’s shoe tip with his own, to attract his attention. Bait catch, Goten looks back at him. ‘It’s just ki. We’ll learn to control it.’

‘Do you think this is the reason our fathers are so obsessed with training’

Trunks shrugs his shoulders ‘Maybe. They don’t have anyone to train with.’

  
18

Goten explodes inside, ‘Ma..ma..marry me’, he gets to say in between gasps, every syllable interrupted by his mate’s post-orgasm spasmes. But the sudden confession halts the rhythmic movement of Trunks hips. He straightens his back and neck, to look down at his friend with an unreadable expression. While they scrutinize each other’s eyes in silence a furtive finger enters the proposer’s still too sensitive hole. ‘Cheater’, he pants.

It is pulled out followed by a stream of cum. ‘I must have been too hard on you’

Still trying to catch his breath,‘We’ve learned to control it and deflect it. It’s been years without an incident’

‘Come on’, the older man slaps the side of a terse firm glut. ‘We have to defuse before your date’. The offending hand’s wrist is captured, but in an act of defiance Trunks cleans off the finger out of cum on the other’s chest. Apprehending that wrist too, Goten pushes his partner down into the mattress, pressing one wrist next to the other over the spread lavender hair.

‘We know everything that is to know about the other’, the prisoner nods then hisses at the unannounced and smoothless pull out.

‘We ain’t training, I can tell because...’, Trunks rolls his eyes and completes ‘We know everything that is to know about the other’, Goten nods.

‘Without practice skills fade, Ten’, the grip is released and the captor plummets, splaying his whole body over his best friend. 

‘It’s that what are you going to tell your wife when she finds out?’ He tries to reason again, but teeth pull his earlobe as a reply.

‘To my husband’, Trunks whispers to that same ear while his fingers entangle with Goten’s. He presses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting here. Hope you liked it. First time ever I finished a story.


End file.
